Capture the Flags/Transcript
(Vault Hunter accepts mission.) Brick: I don't just wanna steal the Sawteeth's bombs, Slab. I wanna steal their pride. You fly our Slab flags over their camps in Sawtooth Cauldron, and we'll show Mortar's men who the real badasses are. (Mission objectives update: Place Sawtooth Stilts Flag, Place Scalding Remnants flag, Place Reservoir flag) (Vault Hunter arrives to Sawtooth Cauldron.) (Vault Hunter places the Reservoir flag.) Brick: Hit that generator, and we'll show the Sawteeth who's really in charge of this Cauldron! (Mission objectives update: Use Resevoir generator, Rise Reservoir flag) (Vault Hunter starts the generator.) Brick: Just stick by that generator until the flag's raised all the way up, Slab. Sawtooth Bandit: Time to show that Slab not to mess with the Sawteeth! (Vault Hunter fights Sawtooth bandits trying to stop him rising the flag.) (If the generator gets hit, and depending on how badly, Brick will warn the Vault Hunter about it ...) Brick: The flag stopped movin'! You gotta reset the generator! Brick: Flag's not movin -- get back to the generator! Brick: You gotta reset the generator! Brick: Flag's goin' down, Slab -- get on that generator! Brick: Reset that generator, Slab -- the flag stopped moving! Brick: Reset the generator -- it's been hit! Brick: They broke the generator! Brick: Reset the generator! Brick: Bastards messed up the generator! Brick: The generator's stopped! Brick: Slab, the generator's been hit -- reset it! (Reservoir flag got placed and raised.) Brick: You got the flag raised! Now bust the generator! (Mission objectives update: Destroy Reservoir generator) (Vault Hunter destroys the Reservoir generator.) (Vault Hunter arrives to the Sawtooth Stilts and places the flag.) Brick: Now that you got the flag on there, start the generator to raise it allll the way to the top. (Mission objectives update: Use Sawtooth Stilts generator, Rise Sawtooth Stilts flag) (Vault Hunter starts the generator.) Sawtooth Bandit: Some Slab's tryin' to fly his colors over our turf! TEAR 'EM APART! (Vault Hunter fights and kills all attackers.) Brick: Great! Now blast the generator so they can't lower our flag! (Mission objectives update: Destroy Sawtooth Stilts generator) (Vault Hunter destroys the generator.) (Vault Hunter heads over to the Scalding Remnants and places the flag.) Brick: Start the generator when you're ready. You know, believe it or not, I tried to join the Sawteeth after Roland kicked me outta Sanctuary. They shot me in the gut just for askin'. That was a mistake -- nobody shoots me 'cept my friends. (Mission objectives update: Use Scalding Remnants generator, Rise Scalding Remnants flag) (Vault Hunter starts the generator.) Brick: Just stick by that generator until the flag's raised all the way up, Slab. Sawtooth Bandit: The Slab's tryin' to take our flag down! Get out there, now! (Vault Hunter kills all attackers.) Brick: Hahaha! You did it -- now blow up the generator! (Mission objectives update: Destroy Scalding Remnants generator) (Vault Hunter destroys the generator.) Brick: Hahahahah! That showed those Sawteeth who's boss! Come on back, Slab. (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) (Vault Hunter returns to Sanctuary and turns in the mission to Brick.) Brick: I wish I had more warriors like you. Between us, the rest of these Slabs... are kinda useless! Hahahaha! Category:Transcripts